Gang Acquaintance
by SplitDemonIdentity
Summary: Krystal's older sister Onyx is an assassin out to get The Star Fox team dead. Try as she might, she still can't help the ghosts of her past dueling with the calling of her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own star Fox.

This story is dedicated to my Brother Spencer cause he's the reason why I even got started on Star Fox.

"Yes I'll do it." Onyx said, "I'll get the whole Star Fox team down and anyway what's a better way to get rid of my stupid sister anyway?"  
"Good." Andross said, "I'll leave it to you."

"Good bye." Onyx said going to her Arwing to go home.

"Hey Onyx." Andromeda said talking to Onyx.

"Hello Andromeda." Onyx said back.

"So what's your new assignment?" Andromeda asked.

"Now I'm working for Andross and I really like my new assignment I get to get rid of Star Fox. So I'll have to get rid of: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, my dear younger sister Krystal, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare. You?" Onyx answered.

"I'm currently working to get rid of no one but Panther Caroso. It's not under the direction of anybody but purely for revenge I'm gonna get him down if it's the last thing I do." Andromeda answered.

"Well see ya later." Onyx said, "I'm going to my new home Corneria seeing as it's now my home cause Cerina was destroyed."

"See ya I've gotta track down Panther now." Andromeda stated.

"Yeesh it's bright here." Onyx muttered when she got to Corneria.

"I still don't get what the heck Fox and Krystal see in each other I guess I'll never really get romance." Falco muttered.

"Wait sir were you just talking about my younger sister?" Onyx asked Falco.

"I dunno maybe." Falco said.

"Is this Krystal you're muttering about from Cerina?" Onyx asked.

"Yeah why?" Falco asked.

"Because sir Krystal's my sister." Onyx said.

"OK can you please not call me sir it's weird. My names Falco." He said.

"Cool name mine's Onyx." She said.

"Yeah I swear Krystal said something about having an older sister but she also said that you were an assassin." He said.

"Do I look like an assassin?" She asked.

"I dunno I never actually met one." He answered.

"Well to tell you straight out I'm not an assassin." She said.

"It's still eerie how familiar you look and it's not because you look like Krystal cause you really don't. It's like we've met before. But I can't tell when." Falco said, "I really don't know why we're talking like we're friends. But hey it works."

"Yes I does." Onyx smiled, "Well I gotta go. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Yeah maybe." Falco sighed.

FF

"Hey Onyx what's up?" Falco asked.

"A lot of things the sky is up you are up mainly because I'm shorter than you though." Onyx said.

"You know what I mean." Exclaimed Falco.

"Of course I do but I love to mess around with peoples brains." She laughed.

"No duh." He smiled, "What's that on your arm?"

"That?" Onyx said, Looking at the crossed rose and bloody dagger tattoo on her arm.

"Yes that." He said.

"Well let's say that now I remember when we first met." Onyx said.

"Huh I don't get what your saying." He exclaimed.

"Simple." Onyx answered, " I remember when we first met now because of it. Gang acquaintance."

"I still don't completely get that." Falco said.

"Don't you remember one of the other gangs? Primarily The Dead Rose Assassins?" Onyx asked.

"Yeah I remember them and the leader Nova." Falco said.

"Yeah I was pretty high up in those ranks it went Nova, Andromeda, and then me." Onyx said.

"And if you can just a warning Andromeda is after Panther Caroso so if you avoid them you won't end up dead." Onyx stated.

"Dang you should of told Andromeda to go after Leon too." Falco said.

"Ah so I'm not the only one who hates him he's such a nuisance." Onyx exclaimed.

"Hey Onyx something I never found out was how the heck did the Dead Rose Assassins get their name?" He said.

"Well it's all because of the fact that almost all of them were girls that had got their hearts broken when they were younger and they actually still really like the guy so their theory was if they couldn't have their guys in life then no one could so they would actually go out and kill said guy so they could have them in death. I was actually one of the few who didn't have a broken heart when I came in I never have. Andromeda is after Panther cause he broke her heart when they were both teens and she just can't stand it so she wants him down and out. Actually the reason why his symbol is a red rose is because the first time after he and Andromeda broke up she met him and anyway she threatened to kill him so primarily to save his life he made his symbol the red rose is because her tattoo that she has on her arm it's not the knife thats all bloody but it's the rose cause she is into the finesse of killing so what's better than a rose? So its red not black or green like most of the rest of the groups." Onyx said and hugging Falco bye.

"Hey Falco." Someone shouted out to him. Needless to say they stopped hugging fast.

"Hey Fox long time no see." Falco said greeting his friend.

"Whose your new girlfriend?" Fox asked Falco.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND EVERYONE KEEPS THINKING THAT." Falco exploded needless to say Onyx was rolling around on the ground laughing her head off.

"Yeah I'm just a friend of his." Onyx said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hi Onyx haven't seen you in forever." Krystal said.

"Hello Krystal." Onyx said cooly.

"Well Falco now I really have to go." Onyx said hugging him bye.

"Yeah see ya later." Falco said hugging Onyx tight.

"Bye." Onyx whispered and walked off.

"Not my girlfriend eh?" Fox asked.

"Well she isn't." Falco answered blushing.

"Oh please Falco I don't even have to use telepathy to tell that you really like Onyx it's pitiful I would expect you of all people to be able to keep **that **under wraps." Krystal giggled.

"Shut Up Krystal." Falco said blushing even redder.

"Geez Falco you look like a tomato." Fox said.

"You should talk.." Falco muttered.

"Hey!" Fox exclaimed.

"What you are a red fox." Falco said.

"Why are you still blushing?" Krystal asked, "And why are you so worried about what Onyx thinks of you?"

"Hey how did you know that I'm worried about what Onyx thinks of me?" Falco asked.

"She probably used telepathy for that much." Fox answered.

"Isn't that true." Krystal answered, "So why can't you and Onyx be together?"

"We actually probably could." Falco said, "If I wasn't so worried that if I were to tell her how I actually feel about her she might just completely drop me and never think about me again. Besides she might have a boyfriend anyway."

"Oh Falco you won't have to worry about Onyx having a boyfriend she never has. I still think that it's amazing seriously name five twenty-five year olds that have never had any romantic emotional attachment in their lives. I mean honestly she was always attracting guys from wherever she was older, younger, same age, whatever, so really I can understand how you've fallen for her it's not uncommon. And honestly you're the first guy that she's ever shown interest in." Krystal said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh great that boosts my confidence way up thanks a lot Krystal." Falco said.

"You're welcome." Krystal said.

"Well I gotta go." Falco said turning to half salute Krystal and Fox, "Bye."

"Bye." Krystal and Fox said in unison.

"Okay d'you think that when we're with Falco you could keep a telepathic lock on him especially when we're fighting cause it might make him better when it comes down to it or it might make him suck so could you?" Fox asked.

"Yeah I mean I've done it before it won't be hard at all to do again." Krystal said, "This might sound a little strange but for the longest time and I mean since I was like 9 I've had this weirdest feeling that Onyx and Falco have always liked each other. When I actually was 9 I had a telepathic lock on both of them I don't remember exactly what was going on but Onyx and I where both walking around cause we actually used to be friends and I was just keeping telepathic locks on Onyx and someone else but all I was getting from both of them was pretty neutral emotion but when the two of them bumped into each other they kinda got a weird loving emotion about each other it was weird I mean it was my hardened albeit not as hardened as now big sister reacting like she actually liked someone it was weird but honestly she looked ready to kill him if he didn't leave then and there. She is very good at masking her true intent. But hey you never know that ability may work to our advantage later."

"Yeah maybe." He said.

FF

"No way no friggin' way. I absolutely refuse to believe you." Onyx said laughing.

"It's true you little moron." Andromeda said.

"Hey I'm not much younger than you plus I'm the taller of us!" Onyx exclaimed.

"Whatever." Andromeda muttered.

"It's so nice to act like we did when we were younger geez I haven't had a sleep over in forever." Onyx exclaimed falling back from her sitting position and rolling on the floor.

"No seriously it is we all need a break from work sometimes plus seeing as we are assassins we're pretty much always working." Andromeda said.

"No duh why are you behind me anyway?" Onyx asked.

"DING DONG!" Andromeda shouted pulling Onyx's long silver pony tail.

"Phooey." Onyx said, "Why do we always dress like each other?"

"I honestly dunno I think that it's just an old habit of ours dressing the same like we did while we were still teens." Andromeda answered.

"No but seriously why?" Onyx said dragging her friend over to the mirror that made up the whole wall of my bedroom and staring at the reflections. Now Andromeda was a black cat and she wore a pale blue corset laced up with gold ribbons, a white leather miniskirt, a white vest, pale blue knee length boots, and a gold holder on her leg that on one side had a gun and on the other a knife, she kept most of her stuff in the vest. Onyx on the other side was pale so she wore a black corset that had silver chain straps that unlike Andromeda's that was completely ace up had an obsidian button in the middle, a black leather miniskirt that had a purple stripe just under the top of it, thigh length boots that had silver chains that were linked to holders that had various shapes around the bottoms of a ring that was holding the bottom of the chains her vest was the same as Andromeda's except hers was deep green she also wore elbow length gloves that only fastened around her middle middle fingers with silver rings. They both also wore jewelery and a lot of it.

"Not to mention that we both kinda do our hair the same." Andromeda added pointing out her friends thigh length silver ponytail and motioning to her shoulder length braid.

"I guess it really is just a force of habit to dress the same now." Onyx sighed, "But our eyes are very different mine are a bright emerald and you have one that's blue and the other's brown."

"Yeah so. Do you believe me." Andromeda asked referring to their earlier conversation.

"No I don't" Onyx answered stubbornly.

"Must I describe to you the way a kiss feels? Or do you already know?" Andromeda asked.

"Remember I've never been in a romantic relationship in my whole dang life?" Onyx answered.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot." Andromeda said.

"It's not hard to and it's kinda sad." Onyx said, "I mean Krystal's engaged-"

But Onyx was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from Andromeda, "Krystal's engaged?"

"Yep Andro Krystal's engaged. Didn't I tell you that?" Onyx answered.

"Uh no." Andromeda replied.

"Well I mean I only found out today so I suppose I didn't tell you." Onyx said.

"How'd you find out!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"Well Andromeda it went like this," Onyx said closing her eyes, "It all happened like this. Falco and I were saying good-bye and it had become habitual for us to hug each other good-bye and while we were hugging good-bye someone behind me had shouted out 'Falco!' it was my sisters fiance Fox she had gotten to go know him through being on the same team as her and Falco. It was weird he had seen my and Falco hugging me good-bye so he thought we were together. And I couldn't leave cause Krystal had wanted to talk to me, and anyway I noticed the engagement ring on her finger."

"Interesting." Andromeda said.

"It's strange Krystal's five years younger than me and she's engaged and I'm here and I've never had a romantic relationship in my life." Onyx said.

"Well think about it this way you may not be ready to pursue a relationship and think about it you're one of the terrors of space the government wants you dead you've had bounty hunters on your tail for years and yet ones not even caught you yet." Andromeda explained, "I mean not many people could keep up with that as skillfully as you do. You're feared my most groups of people so not many people would want to date you. The only types of people that would date you would be cocky folks and that's about it."

"Typical Krystal always goes on about how cocky Falco is." Onyx muttered.

"Ah my lovely psychic powers are kicking in you will marry Falco then it's so clear it's like it's all happening in front of me." Andromeda said massaging her temples.

"Since when were you psychic?" Onyx joked.

"I have always been psychic and all knowing" Andromeda joked back.

"Whatever." Onyx said.

"Are you feeling tired?" Andromeda asked, "Cause I am."

"It may have something to do with the fact that it's 3:30 a.m." Onyx said jumping to the place where she was sleeping and Andromeda curled up so she could fall asleep on the beanbag that she was on

"Good Night." The two of them shouted in unison.

FF

"Morning Andromeda." Onyx said to her waking up friend.

"Morning Onyx." Andromeda said stretching, "For once I'm not the one that woke up first."

"It was the stupid weather it's really hot today so it was bugging me." Onyx answered, "We should do something outside today."

"Heck yeah!" Andromeda exclaimed running upstairs to get dressed. When she walked back down a few minutes later she was wearing a flowing white top a tiered peach knee length skirt, white slip on sandals with a pink flower on each upper and her hair was down from it's customary braid and was waved.

"Buh-bye I gotta get dressed now." Onyx said walking upstairs to her room when she came downstairs later she was in dark denim jean shorts, a pale blue slightly fitted t-shirt and blue flip-flops.

"So I'm not the only one kicking my normal wardrobe to the curb." Andromeda said.

"Well I can't blame you I mean leather even as short as ours is is too hot for today." Onyx said.

"No duh." Andromeda said.

"Now let's go!" Onyx shouted as she dragged her friend out of the door.

"Onyx stop running!" Andromeda shouted, "I'm wearing heels today. REMEMBER!"

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot." Onyx said slowing down, "Oh crud not him Andromeda hide me!"

"What?" Andromeda asked, "It's just rather."

"Yeah that's my problem." Onyx exclaimed, eeping and hiding behind her friend, "Too late."

"Ah fair Onyx." Panther said walking up to Onyx and Andromeda.

"Pull that again and you will be a part of the street." Onyx threatened.

"And even fairer Andromeda." Panther purred.

"Hey I didn't know that you purred Andromeda sure as crap does." Onyx said laughing.

"Yes?" Andromeda purred back.

"Erm yeah I'm just gonna leave somewhere now." Onyx said walking away.

"No you don't. Please stay?" Andromeda said, grabbing the back of Onyx's t-shirt.

"Uh sure?" Onyx answered.

"Yay." Andromeda said, "We promise not to be romantic."

"Yay." Onyx said, "You can be romantic when I have someone to be romantic with too."

A while later: Falco, Onyx, Andromeda, Panther, Fox, Krystal and Slippy had all decided to go swimming but they all had to go home and get their swimming stuff so they agreed to meet up at the pool in 15 minutes.

Okay bear with me it gets pretty romantic here gosh I should really lay off the King Arthur stuff.

Later on in the pool Fox and Krystal were both standing waist deep in the water and splashing each other laughing the whole time. Andromeda and Panther were both sitting down in shallow water talking trying to find a solution to their issues. Slippy was acting like a little kid just having fun in the water. Onyx was up on the highest diving board preparing to spring off it into the pool. Falco was standing chest deep in the water and he was watching Onyx cause quite frankly everyone else was boring him. Onyx then sprung up and dived headfirst into the water barely creating a splash but the water that did come up splashed Falco in the face he had to wipe it off first but when he looked again she was just getting out of the water and for the first time Falco noticed how pretty she actually was he has always thought that she was pretty but he didn't think that she was just pretty anymore she was beautiful with her pale skin tone and bright emerald eyes that were usually narrowed in dislike or distrust but today they were different wide and stunning her smile was wonderful not the frown that she usually wore. Later when she was swimming around in the pool he noticed how her thigh length silver hair pooled around her.

"It's a shame." He thought, "She nearly always keeps her hair up."

Onyx stood up and laughed so hard that she lost her footing and toppled into Falco and sent him flying down into the water.

"I am so sorry!" Onyx exclaimed once she got out of the water.

"It's okay I mean I've laughed at everyone else to day I know why you keeled." Falco answered.

"At least I got you totally wet. I mean you probably wouldn't've other wise." She said and then she looked at him again and there he came to her in the world beyond worlds. Glimmering she saw his tall body clad in starlight, his immortal face. He took her softly in his spirit arms. And softly set her down. His kiss on her face was like moon dust but passionate. His warm arm wrapped around her waist.

I seriously need to lay off on the King Arthur.

"ONYX!" Someone shouted breaking her out of her trance.

"What?" She asked.

"What's up with you?" Krystal asked.

"Huh?" Onyx asked.

"It was weird you and Falco were just staring at each other not noticing anything you didn't even notice when Slippy pegged you in the head five times with the ball in a row!" Fox said.

"I'm sorry about staring earlier today." Onyx told Falco after they had gotten out of the pool/

"Feh it's okay I mean I was staring too." Falco said.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I finally got this up I've been meaning to for weeks.

"They really do seem to love each other." Krystal said, "I've never seen Onyx look at someone like that before it was like a dearly needed moment of silence between the two of them they were letting out all the romantic tension between the two of them through that silence they were glazed when you looked in their eyes they could only see each other."

"Krystal I can still hear you!" Onyx shouted to her sister.

"Damn I forgot that she has sharper hearing then me!" Krystal exclaimed.

"I can still hear you!" Onyx replied.

"Maybe we should walk somewhere else so your sister can stop shouting that she can hear us." Fox stated as he walked in the opposite direction with Krystal close behind although anytime they would stop and try to talk Onyx would shout out that she could still hear them.

"You know what I don't think she can really hear us but she just feels like annoying us." Krystal stated.

"No. I can hear you." Onyx said from right behind her sister.

"Stop that NOW!!!!!!" Krystal shouted turning to Onyx, "Go bother someone else.".

"Make me." Onyx stated.

"Oh I will." Krystal said.

"My butt." Onyx muttered.

"Oh Onyx just lay off." Falco said walking up beside Onyx.

"Um lemme think... NO!" Onyx said.

"Oh stop acting like you're the youngest that's my job. Or Slippy's..." Krystal said.

"Why can't I Mother?" Onyx asked.

"Shut up Mom's dead and you know I hate it when you call me mother." Krystal replied.

"Geez stoppit you seem to like remind me about the fact that our whole family's dead." Onyx said.

"That's only because you like to forget that they're dead." Krystal stated, "You also like to forget that I'm still alive!"

"That's because you always got anything you wanted, and I didn't" Onyx stated, "I like to forget that they're dead and that you're alive so I can get back all the attention you stole from me when we were younger.".

"Yeah um maybe we should go." Falco said to Fox.

"Yeah um see ya both." Fox said walking in the opposite direction.

"Bye!" Falco shouted before running to catch up with Fox.

"What do you think that Onyx meant when she said ' That's because you always got anything you wanted, and I didn't. I like to forget that they're dead and that you're alive so I can get back all the attention you stole from me when we were younger.' D'you know?", Falco asked.

"Well Krystal always said that since she was the prefect one and Onyx had social and academic issues and was always getting into fights their parent's always liked her more than Onyx so Onyx's always hated Krystal because of that. It wasn't neglect or anything her parents just never really liked her they doted on Krystal all the time and they just kinda ignored Onyx." Fox answered.

"That could've been why I even met her in the first place..." Falco said trailing off.

"Easily." Fox said, "Is it just me or are they getting louder?".

"Nope they're getting louder.", Slippy said running towards them his hand covering his ears.

"Where were you?" Falco asked.

"I was right next to them but then Onyx got louder and so did Krystal so I left. I don't think that Onyx could really hear how loud they were cause her ears were pressed down against her head hiding somewhere in her hair." Slippy answered.

"Yeah that's a weird quirk of habit she has, she likes to hide her ears a lot that's something I noticed a few years ago. It may have something to do with the fact that she has incredibly good hearing and she can be really loud so she'll press them flat against her head so she doesn't have to really hear herself." Falco mentioned.

"Krystal doesn't do that I don't believe that her hearing is sensitive enough nor her ears are flexible enough for her to actually be able to do that." Fox said.

"I don't really think its flexibility I think it's more reaction with her." Falco said, "But then again when you have hearing as sharp as she does and she lives in such a heavily populated area then she probably has to do it to keep her temper in control.".

"She has a temper that she can't control?" Fox asked.

"Um, have you been under a rock this whole time? I remember her telling Panther earlier today that if he **_ever_** tried to sweet talk her again he was going to become part of the street." Falco answered.

"No I haven't been under a rock this whole time I just never pay attention to anything." Fox stated.

"And I wonder how you became a head of a team." Falco muttered.

"Keep the degrading comments to yourself." Krystal ordered Falco stalking up behind them looking very ticked. Onyx was very close behind and her eyes were even narrower than usual the look on her face said quite plainly, "I am going to kill you the instant I am not in public.".

"Shut up." Onyx said in a low and deadly voice as she was fiddling with a dagger that was still in it's sheath on her back although she seemed about ready to pull it out.

"No." Krystal said in an almost the exact same tone.

"Then I will make you." Onyx said bringing out her dagger and with amazing speed she grabbed out a small vial of poison from inside her vest and quickly covering the blade in it. She swung it down as Krystal put up her arms to defend herself but Onyx found herself unable to fully swing it down something was keeping her from doing that. As she whirled around she brought out a tiny knife from, inside her glove and grazed whoever it was with it.

Emerald eyes locked in equal stares of fury. Fox went and pulled the arm holding the poisoned dagger and pulled it into a half nelson.

"You will not hurt her." He said.

"Why shouldn't I it'd be perfect pay back for all that trouble she put me through until the very ends of our families' lives." Onyx said pulling back the loose arm and punching Fox square in the stomach creating a huge gash where her dagger contacted with his flesh.

"I will get you sister." Onyx stated nailing her with the tiny dagger too as she stormed off replacing the other one.

"How did you end up related to her?" Fox shuddered.

"Blood. By the blood of our parents.", Krystal replied lifting a blood soaked hand from her waist where blood was dripping down.

"Completely insane." Slippy muttered.

"She's not insane she's jealous. She has been for 20 years it's gotten to be too much." Falco said simply.

"Why do you know more about her than anyone else?" Fox asked ignoring his bleeding stomach.

"I've known her longer than anyone besides Krystal and she hates Krystal. You figure it out for yourself." Falco said boredly walking off.

"She killed them all it'll just be a matter of time before she's after me.", Krystal said an hour later looking at the bandages covering the gash.

"What do you mean she killed them all?" Fox asked.

"She killed everybody even before the destruction of Cerinia. I've known what happened to them all along our whole family. Our brothers, cousins, aunts, uncles, parents, grandparents. Everyone. I only was spared cause I wasn't there at the time. That's how I was saved she wanted to get what she deserved everything she claimed belonged to her but was taken away by me. She doesn't forget and she won't stop until one of us dies. I don't want the one to die to be me either but i don't really want her to die either. I always looked up to her up until she killed the whole family I don't want to end up like her." Krystal answered her voice shaking, "No matter what Falco says about her she is insane she got sent to a mental asylum soon after I started school but then she escaped somehow making everything worse she believes that she shouldn't have been sent there 15 years ago. Most people disagree they think she should still be there.".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer {Coz I dunno if I've put up one yet.}: I do not own Star Fox granted it'd be wicked sweet if I did, a bit dangerous, however.

A/N: Head's up, I'm going to go back and vagrantly edit every last one of all preceding chapters they don't work with the mood of the story that you'll all certainly see more of here.

I apoligize in advance for any errors that I may've skipped while proofreading.

Also this is Dedicated to my younger brother as I said in the first chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked after Onyx had stormed off and went home.

"I cracked, I lost it again. I almost killed her again. I can't hold my temper around her, it breaks too easily, she'll wear it down without knowing." Onyx muttered she was sitting in a dark corner of her living room she had ditched all of her extra clothing except for her corset and skirt usually she wasn't encumbered by the extra weight and left on all of her extra stuff, so to see her in just her corset and skirt always signaled that something was wrong. "I don't remember why it happed either."

"Have you ever considered that well maybe you really did belong it that mental asylum that you were sent to all those years ago? You crack really fast and it may be a mental issue." Andromeda asked.

"You know as well as I do that my parents only sent me there to keep me from interfering with my perfect sister and near perfect brothers. They never cared they even ignored me before my brothers and sister were born. According to them, I was a monster the flaw in our perfect family even before they had my siblings. Forgotten, kicked out, they never cared and they never would I'm glad I killed them! I'm glad I killed the whole fucking family! They deserved they shouldn't have left 'the family monster' out of everything they should've known that I was bound to come back and get them all. They were fools. All of them, to do that to me. I can't believe that they'd honestly do that to me leave out the monster that's how they're all spawned, carelessness, forgetfulness. Well they know now and I dance on their graves and laugh at the pain I put them through before their deaths. I regret nothing it was the smartest thing I ever did in my life!" Onyx exclaimed bursting into manic laughter.

"Damn it Onyx! Why'd you choose now to go nuts? I'm gonna hate having to do this to you, but, it's the only way I can stop your insanity. I know this is gonna end up incurring your wrath but at the moment it's the best choice." Andromeda whispered grabbing her friend's wrist and a syringe of poison and injecting it straight into her bloodstream.

"Andromeda! What the hell was that for?" Onyx yelled.

"Calm down. I'm only sedating you it's the best choice at the moment. Besides it's a poison you gained immunity to years ago. It'll just put you to sleep." Andromeda answered calmly.

"Why though?" Onyx asked already calming down.

"You need to get your mind sorted out and this is the fastest way to do it even if it isn't the best. You know that yourself Nova used the trick on you once." Andromeda replied.

"Ugh don't remind me you know I hated her." Onyx said.

"Sorry. I forgot." Andromeda said. But as it turned out, she didn't need to apologize because Onyx had fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams little sister." Yes, Andromeda had always considered Onyx her younger sister. They had been friends for so long and they were so much alike Andromeda had always considered her partner/friend her little sister. Sisters that were born in different families but still as close as possible.

"No no don't. Don't do that. Shut up! You lie! You don't fucking care!" Onyx said in her sleep turning over.

Andromeda reached over and touched her forehead gently searching Onyx's dream. Andromeda was just as psychic as Krystal but she had kept it a secret from Onyx knowing that cause of Krystal her friend didn't like psychics.

"Of course it's the same dream as ever." Andromeda muttered, "Why do you always decide to revisit the worst times of your life in your sleep? At least you have a reason for the fact that you only sleep when you have to."

Soon Andromeda heard a soft knock on the door and got up to answer it because she found it strange. Nobody ever came to visit Onyx she scared to many people so the only people who came over were either bounty hunters or ones who wanted to take her back to the mental asylum and event then the only ones who'd knock were the Mental Asylum people.

"Hello?" Andromeda said opening the door.

"Um. Hello Andromeda is Onyx here?" Falco asked he was the one on the other side of the door.

"Well yes. But I had to sedate her to keep her from going even farther off the deep end. She's asleep right now." She answered.

"Oh okay, I'll just come back later." Falco replied.

"No! No, please don't do that! Onyx is not peaceful in sleep whatsoever. Too much stuff comes and haunts her, which is why she doesn't sleep unless she absolutely needs to. She'll only ever be slightly calm if she knows somebody's with her that won't hurt her. No matter the exterior, she shows she's always scared. Always scared that the past will repeat it's self she's never had a good life and it makes her a nervous wreck." Andromeda informed him.

"Okay." He said following her into the room.

When they reached, the living room they both rushed to grab Onyx who was thrashing around Andromeda grabbed her legs and held them still while Falco swept up Onyx and held her to him. Andromeda placed all of her weight on one arm and lifted the other up to take care of the nightmare her friend was having. After she had dispersed of the memory of the first assignment that Nova had given to Onyx, she calmed down again.

"Damn Lizard I dunno how she stayed in power for so long she tormented us so much." Andromeda muttered, "We should've overthrown her when we were talking about it. Then Onyx wouldn't be anywhere near as screwed up as she is now. Although she'd still be screwed up some wounds seriously never do heal."

"What are you talking about?" Falco asked.

"Nova. She tormented all of us so much. All of us managed to escape from the torture. Eventually except Onyx. She never was able to she was so young when it happened. She's part of the reason Onyx is the way she is..." Andromeda said, "Now even in death she's haunting Onyx. She goes into her dreams and still talks to her in them tormenting her. Nova's the one who she really needs protection from when she falls asleep. Her parents just piss her off. Nova goes in and breaks her. Tearing her down mentally and emotionally. I'm surprised that she hasn't started to tear her down physically."

"I was lucky I never met her." Falco said.

"Yes you are." Onyx said her voice low and dead sounding. She had cried off most of her make-up and her hair was tangled the true Onyx was showing.

"How did you end up as battered as you are?" Falco asked.

"I fight I always have. I always will it was something I got sucked into over 13 years ago and I haven't stopped since." She said in the same voice.

"How are you so battered now?" He asked.

"Most of it I did to myself, some is from street fighting though." She answered.

"Isn't that illegal?" Falco asked.

"I don't know I'm not very into laws but Andromeda does it too and she doesn't usually break the law unless she needs too." Onyx answered.

"You need to stop. If you keep on doing this you may end up committing suicide or murdered you know that right?" Andromeda warned her brown and blue eyes locking with Onyx's green ones, "You've been close to it for over 13 years. You need to stop now or else you may damage more things than one."

"I don't care haven't you realized that by now? Andromeda you've known me since you were five. You should know by now that I don't care whether I live or die I don't care if I deteriorate as far as I'm concerned everything sucks and there's no way to prevent it from sucking." Onyx said.

"You have a problem. You're a masochist." Andromeda said.

"Since when have I cared I mean honestly?" Onyx asked pissed.

"I know that you've never cared about the stuff that you do to yourself, but Onyx other people do." Falco said.

"Like who?" Onyx challenged.

No one could speak, as it would risk that they would offend her so they said nothing.

"See I was right nobody cares at all nobody ever has." She said, "And I'm perfectly fine with it I've lived knowing that my whole life. I'm used to it. You can stop now."

"Have you ever really smiled before in your life?" Falco asked, "You're very good at feigning them but have you ever truly smiled."

"No." She answered, "Why ask?"

"Cause I wanted to know." Falco said.

"Well now you have my answer so leave it be." Onyx stated turning her back on them growling.

"Falco you may very well want to leave. She's pissed off now." Andromeda suggested.

"I'm only leaving if you're leaving." Falco stated.

"I can't leave her I know what she could end up doing to herself or to others. I don't want to risk that." Andromeda said.

"I don't either. Why do you even think I would?" Falco said.

"I don't know." Andromeda said solemnly retracting her claws and dragging them through the fur on the back of her neck.

"It's cause you don't trust me. I'm a bird and you're a cat enemies since the dawn of life. We all know it. I've been able to put that aside before. But can you Andromeda? Could you put aside that For The Greater Good?" Falco asked staring down the cat who was now kneeling on the floor.

"I can. For The Greater Good." Andromeda said knowing exactly what Falco meant when he said that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the end of this chapter I know it's a little bit bizarre and filler-y but hey it's here anyway.


End file.
